criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Family Affair/Transcript
Maddie O'Malley: It's been one shocking revelation after another since arriving in Ivory Hill, ! Charles: Do you mean revelations of a personal nature, Maddie? Because I couldn't be more delighted you've agreed to marry me... and that we're having a baby! Maddie: How sweet, Charlie! Those are indeed good tidings! Maddie: But I was referring to the troubling developments surrounding the Rochester family! Maddie: It was only through Senator Malcolm Rochester's removal from office that we blocked his bill to abolish free press. Maddie: And now that the Police Commissioner has been fired, the Rochesters have lost a powerful ally! Maddie: Which hopefully means we've thwarted their plans to establish and govern the Rochester Republic! Maddie: Of course, who knows what else the Rochesters have planned. Not to mention the matter of Eleanor Halsted's release! Isaac: Speaking of Rochesters, , there are reports of a body found at the Rochester Memorial! Maddie: Another murder connected to the Rochesters?! Maddie: We've no time to lose, . Let's proceed to the Rochester Memorial at once! Chapter 1 Investigate Rochester Memorial. Maddie O'Malley: Dash my wig, ! That body... it's Leopold Rochester! Maddie: It's obvious Mr Rochester was murdered, stabbed in the chest with that knife! Maddie (queasy, sweating): Blast this morning sickness, I think I'm going to be ill! Maddie: I'm fine, . I just need a moment to compose myself. Maddie: Leopold Rochester was such a kind man. Who could have wanted him dead? Maddie: I cannot help noticing the irony. A Rochester patriarch found murdered at the family's memorial. Maddie: I see you've unearthed some clues, ! That monocle was lying next to the victim. It must've belonged to Leopold, broken during the murder. Maddie: Taking a sample of that colored substance may offer up a solid lead on his killer! Maddie: But who could that cane belong to? Let's cross-check that monogram with the archives... we might have ourselves a witness! Maddie: It cannot be coincidence that a high-profile Rochester is murdered when the family is embroiled in political scandal and intrigue, . We must get to the bottom of this! Examine Cane Crest. Maddie: , this cane belongs to Malcolm Rochester! The disgraced former Senator was at the crime scene? Maddie: The information Leopold gave us is what got Malcolm removed from office. If anyone has a motive for murder, it's him! Maddie: Let's interrogate Malcolm Rochester at once! Ask Malcolm Rochester why he was at the crime scene. Malcolm: <Rank> , what is it now? You already got your pound of flesh, destroying my career! Maddie: You only have yourself to blame for that, Mr Rochester. However, we're investigating the murder of your uncle Leopold! Malcolm: Leopold is dead?! Good heavens, I had no idea! Maddie: Then how did your cane end up at the Rochester Memorial? Malcolm: The memorial? It should come as no surprise I was there, I am a Rochester after all. Malcolm: I find it therapeutic, strolling amongst the family monuments, smoking my Javanese pipe. I was merely pondering my future, but know nothing of any murder! Maddie: It is rather suspicious, given the information your uncle provided led to your removal from office. Malcolm: Nonsense! I have nothing to hide, ask me anything! Search the family summer house if you want! Maddie: Very well, Mr Rochester. To the family home we shall proceed. Let's away, ! Investigate Rochester Summer House. Maddie: Our journey to the Rochester's cottage wasn't in vain, . That briefcase belonged to Leopold Rochester! Let's take a look inside! Maddie: And that damaged painting piqued my curiosity too. Let's reassemble those pieces, post-haste! Examine Broken Painting. Maddie: Why, this is a portrait of Lady Highmore, ! Maddie: What's this painting doing here in the Rochester home? Maddie: Lady Highmore always spoke highly of Leopold Rochester, perhaps she was a family friend. I agree, let's pay a visit to her estate! Question Lady Highmore about the Rochesters having her portrait. Highmore: Madeline, my dear girl! Such wonderful news that you and your gentleman friend are engaged! This calls for champagne! Maddie: I'd love to, Lady Highmore, but I'm afraid I must decline, in light of other recent... developments! Highmore: Say no more, I understand entirely! Let it never be said that Minerva Highmore is a gossip. What brings you here? Maddie: We found this painting of you at the Rochester's cottage. Leopold- Highmore: Good gracious, that old thing. Leopold had his friend paint it years ago. A French artist by the name of Cézanne, I believe. Highmore: Leopold and I have long been friends. I'm much closer to him than anyone in the Rochester family. Maddie: I'm afraid Leopold is the reason is here, Lady Highmore. I'm sorry to say he's been murdered. Highmore: What?! Who would harm such a gentle soul? Maddie: That's what we're working to find out. Is there anything you can tell us about Leopold's recent activities? Highmore: I'm afraid not, . This is most terrible news, I must lie down! Examine Briefcase. Maddie: Now that we have the victim's briefcase open, , let's take a gander inside! Examine Open Briefcase. Maddie: Is that an invitation you found in the victim's briefcase, ? Maddie: It appears Leopold Rochester was planning to attend an embroidery exhibition... staged by Bernadine Rochester! Maddie: Bernadine Rochester? The Chief won't be happy his lady love is mixed up in another murder investigation... Maddie: But as Leopold's niece, Bernadine should be able to tell us more about the victim. Let's talk to her! Talk to Bernadine Rochester about her uncle's murder. Bernadine: , I'm terribly busy! I have an embroidery exhibition to organize and I cannot disappoint my invited guests! Maddie: We're actually here about one of your invited guests, Miss Rochester. Maddie: I'm afraid your uncle Leopold has been murdered. Bernadine: Uncle Leopold is dead? How could this happen? Maddie: We're sorry for your loss, Miss Rochester. When did you last see Leopold? Bernadine: Just yesterday, in fact. He seemed uncharacteristically preoccupied. But then again, everyone in the family has been rather edgy of late. Bernadine (crying): I cannot bear this, . Leopold was the best uncle in the world! Another murder so soon after poor Archie's death... is this family cursed?! Examine Victim's Monocle. Maddie: , let's rush that colored substance you collected from Leopold Rochester's monocle to Viola Pemberton! Analyze Purple Substance. Viola: I'm saddened by the death of my uncle, . I barely reconnected with him. Maddie: We keep forgetting, Viola. As Horatio's daughter, Leopold was your family too. Sorry for your loss. Viola: Thank you, . Strangely enough, all of this makes the substance you found on Leopold's monocle somehow fitting. Viola: The residue in question is morphia, a natural opiate derivative. In this liquid form, the drug is used to treat depression. Maddie: You're saying you found antidepressant medication on Leopold Rochester's monocle? Viola: Indeed. However, having checked with Richard, there were no traces of the drug in Leopold's system. Meaning the residue was left behind by his killer! Maddie: , the killer's woes are only going to multiply, with you on the case! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: First it was Clarissa Rochester on my table, , then Patricia, then Archie... Dick: ... And now poor Leopold. If that family isn't careful, there won't be any Rochesters left! Maddie: They do have a propensity for landing in hot water, Richard. Now, is there anything you can tell us about the murder? Obviously that knife was the murder weapon. Dick: Actually, the murder weapon stuck in the victim's chest isn't a knife at all... it's a letter opener! Dick: The killer unfortunately wiped the opener's handle clean. But the object itself is a clue! Dick: I found this Concordia University emblem on the blade. It's a memento given to the college's graduates! Dick: I confirmed with the university's archives Leopold Rochester studied at a college overseas, meaning- Maddie: Meaning his killer is a Concordia University graduate! Maddie: The culprit will regret graduating to murder once you have them in custody, ! Back on the airship... Maddie: The people of Concordia are bound to mourn the tragic death of Leopold Rochester, . Maddie: Unlike most of his family, he was a man of integrity, the driving force behind many positive ventures, like the World Exhibition. Maddie: Is this murder, so soon after Archie's, connected to the Rochesters' political ambitions? Or did some personal conflict lead to his demise? Maddie: Thus far, everyone has been singing Leopold's praises. Both Bernadine, his niece, and Lady Highmore, a lifelong friend, are grief-stricken by the news. Maddie: While Malcolm says he had nothing to hide, this is hard to believe... Maddie: ... given that it was the victim who tipped us off to the former Senator's scandalous behavior! Diego: Sorry to interrupt, . But there's something you'll want to see... Diego: ... I've found a secret library hidden in the Rochester cottage! Chapter 2 Maddie O'Malley: The citizens of Concordia are bound to mourn the tragic death of Leopold Rochester, . Stabbed at the family memorial. Maddie: It's imperative you solve his murder with the utmost urgency! Diego: Sorry to interrupt, , but there's something you'll want to see! Diego: I was exploring the Rochester cottage and I found a fascinating statue. As I picked it up, a door slid open on the wall... Diego: ... and I've discovered a secret library opening onto a secluded garden! Maddie: A hidden library? This sounds most intriguing, ! Let's proceed there at once! Investigate Secret Library. Maddie: So this is the Rochesters' inner sanctum! Trust them to have a hidden room in their house. Surely we'll find something in here relating to the victim! Maddie: That faded newspaper, for example! The headline features the victim's name. I'll fetch your dusting kit so you can see what's making front page news! Maddie: And I agree, searching through this incoming post is also a wise course of action. Maddie: I'm at a loss, however, as to what those broken pieces are. The only way to find out is to put them back together! Examine Colored Pieces. Maddie: You've put together a broken toy, ... two knights fighting. Maddie: But look at the plaque! It reads: "Sir Leopold and Sir Horatio"! These battling knights represent the two brothers! Maddie: Was this toy Leopold's sentimental keepsake, or an example of sibling rivalry? Let's ask Horatio Rochester and find out! Ask Horatio Rochester about his relationship with his brother. Horatio: , I understand you're doing your job, investigating the murder of my dear brother... Horatio: But could we do this later? We're a family in mourning, I've taken two doses of antidepressants already! Maddie: We just need to ask some questions about your relationship with Leopold. This toy we found- Horatio: Great Scott, I can't believe Leopold kept this! We used to play with those knights for hours as children. Those were sweet carefree days! Horatio: Oh, , what will I do without you? Maddie: When was the last time you spoke to your brother? Horatio: We had breakfast together just this morning. It used to be a regular tradition, which we were keen on restarting. Horatio: Both of us suffered recent tragedies; my daughter's death and Leopold's son in prison. We realized we could support each other through the tough times. Horatio: I implore you, , do everything in your power to find Leopold's killer! My brother's murder cannot go unavenged! Examine Letter Tray. Maddie: There's a postcard addressed to the victim in this letter tray, . Maddie: Just look at that message: "You'll find your resting place among your ancestors sooner than you think"! Maddie: Resting place among ancestors? , this must be referring to the memorial where Leopold was murdered! This is a threat from the killer! Maddie: I agree, let's get this postcard to Evie. Perhaps she can trace the author of this murderous message! Analyze Postcard. Evie: It's rare to hit a dead end with my research, . But the killer's threat to your victim is as close as it gets. Evie: The address and the message were typed with a common typewriter, preventing any handwriting analysis. Evie: And the postmark is severely smudged, meaning I cannot trace the postcard's origin! Maddie: You're not saying you've found nothing, Evie? That WOULD be a first! Evie: Not at all, Maddie, I did make a breakthrough! While nothing about the postcard offered any clues, I realized this stamp is of vital importance! Evie: You see, this is a rare "Inverted Benny" stamp! Named after the hot air balloon depicted, only 100 of them were printed, mistakenly with the balloon upside down! Evie: Those with a particular knowledge of stamps believe the "Inverted Benny" to be bad luck, bringing misfortune on anyone who receives it. Evie: Which leads me to conclude the killer not only had malevolent intentions, they are also an avid stamp collector! Maddie: The killer is a collector of stamps? They'll be sending their letters from the prison mailroom before long, ! Maddie: In the meantime, let's head back to the Rochester cottage and make another sweep for clues! Investigate Cottage Porch. Maddie: , that document has something to do with the Rochester family. Maddie: And look! That's Leopold Rochester's image, but for some reason it's been crossed out. Maddie: Let's vacuum up those fibers and see what this document is about! Maddie: And I agree, opening up that locked box may offer up a new lead! Examine Wooden Box. Maddie: My word, ! These are wedding rings. It seems Charlie and I aren't the only ones getting married! Maddie: In fact, this description says the happy couple are Leopold Rochester and... Minerva Highmore! Maddie: Lady Highmore and Leopold Rochester were engaged?! Maddie: We knew she and the victim were friends, but it appears their relationship was much more intimate. I agree, . We must speak with Lady Highmore again! Ask Lady Highmore about her engagement to Leopold. Maddie: Lady Highmore, why didn't you tell you were engaged to Leopold Rochester? Highmore: It was too painful to talk about after hearing the news of his murder. I took a dose of antidepressants right after you left! Highmore: But yes, Leopold and I fell in love. Quite recently, mind you. Practically a whirlwind romance at our age! Highmore: We became friends soon after I graduated with a French diploma at Concordia University. Highmore: But life took us down different paths... Highmore: Then at the World Exhibition, a flame was suddenly kindled between us. We had dinner, we danced. Leopold even bought me a rare stamp from the kingdom of Mazunda. Maddie: And you were prepared to tie the knot, despite the Rochesters' often sinister reputation? Highmore: Leopold was different from the other Rochesters. He had a gentle soul. Highmore: Leopold's love gave a new lease on life. But alas, he's gone, and now I'm staring into the abyss of loneliness. Examine Rochester Document. Maddie: Now that you've vacuumed up those fibers, , it's clear this document is the Rochester family tree! Maddie: It's not surprising a family so obsessed with their own prestige would create a family tree. Maddie: More importantly, next to Leopold Rochester's crossed out image it says: "His death is all my fault"! Maddie: So someone is claiming responsibility for the murder? We must find out who! Maddie: I agree, perhaps those fibers will shed light on this mystery. Let's get them to Viola! Analyze Colored Fibers. Maddie: Viola, have those fibers helped identify who may have had a guilty conscience about Leopold Rochester's murder? Viola: They have indeed. I've determined those fibers are threads of wool. Which might seem rather generic... Viola: ... except these particular threads consist of two-ply wool, specifically designed for embroidery! Maddie: Embroidery? Why, you're right, ! That's Bernadine Rochester's pastime! Maddie: Why would Bernadine Rochester feel guilty about her uncle's death? Let's ask her and find out! Ask why Bernadine Rochester feels guilty over Leopold's death. Maddie: Miss Rochester, we've found what you wrote on your family tree. What do you mean by Leopold's death being your fault? Bernadine (sweating): It's not what you think, , I swear! Bernadine: My uncle was an honorable man, but far too innocent and naive. He didn't understand what his family was capable of. Bernadine: But I did! And I should've warned him before he went and helped you expose my brother's misdeeds! Maddie: Wait, are you saying you think that's why Leopold is dead? You suspect Malcolm murdered your uncle?! Bernadine: That's what I'm afraid of! Malcolm is an awfully violent man who's not to be crossed! Bernadine: Perhaps if I'd warned Leopold or had the courage to speak out myself, my uncle might still be alive. Bernadine (crying): These antidepressants are my only solace in the face of all this guilt! Examine Faded Newspaper. Maddie: That newspaper headline reads: "Leopold Rochester praises appointment of son as new Bank Manager." Maddie: And look at the photo, . That's Rockley Rochester! Maddie: We last saw Rockley Rochester in Elysium Fields; he owns the chocolate factory where one of Alastor's murders took place! Maddie: According to this article, this son of Leopold is now managing the Bank of Concordia, taking the reins after Clarissa Rochester's death. Maddie: I agree, . Let's speak to Rockley Rochester about his father's murder! Question Rockley Rochester about his father's murder. Maddie: Rockley Rochester? is investigating your father's murder. You have our condolences. Rockley: Thank you. With my brother Larry in jail and my father dead, I'm all alone! Rockley: Dad and I were both inventors at heart. I just used my ingenuity to manufacture my chocolate and candy! Maddie: A fact that makes your appointment at the bank... unexpected. Rockley: After Larry's arrest, my father felt I needed to step up and redeem our family's honor, making the most of my Concordia University education. Rockley: I wanted to make Dad proud. But now that he's gone, all I can do is honor his memory. Back on the airship... Maddie: , it feels like we've spoken to nearly every member of the Rochester family during this investigation... Maddie: ... and yet the identity of Leopold Rochester's killer remains a mystery! Maddie: If anyone held a grudge against the victim, they're concealing it well! If anything, everyone is suspiciously nice about the man! Maddie: Understandably, the victim's son and brother are acting grief-stricken. Maddie: While Bernadine blames herself, casting further suspicion on her brother Malcolm. Maddie: It's almost as if- RIIIING! RIIIING! Maddie: Is that the telephone, ? Maddie (using the telephone): Hello? Madeline O'Malley speaking! Chief Wright (using the telephone): , you must come quickly... I need your help! Chief Wright: It's Bernadine... I think she's dead! Chapter 3 Maddie O'Malley: , it feels like we've spoken to nearly every member of the Rochester family while investigating Leopold Rochester's murder... Maddie: ... yet the identity of his killer remains a mystery! We don't even know whether his murder is a political statement or a personal vendetta! Maddie: Bernadine Rochester cast suspicion on her brother Malcolm, but- RIIIING! RIIIING! Maddie: Is that the telephone, ? Maddie (using the telephone): Hello? Madeline O'Malley speaking! Chief Wright (using the telephone): , please come quickly... Chief Wright: I believe Bernadine's dead! Maddie: Good heavens, Chief! Dead?! Chief Wright: I found the poor dear unconscious in the family's library! Maddie: We're on our way, Chief! Let's go, ! In the Rochester library... Bernadine: Arthur, darling. You shouldn't have made such a fuss. I'm fine! Chief Wright: You were far from fine, Bernadine. I found you unconscious next to a gun! What was I to think? Bernadine: You worry too much. I just took too many antidepressants. Bernadine: It was almost peaceful in the darkness. I was able to forget about this whole tragedy for a while. Chief Wright: Come now, petal. Let's take a walk, you could use some fresh air. Maddie: Before you leave, Chief. You mentioned something about a gun? Chief Wright: Yes, most alarming! I suggest you investigate, , it's here in the library! Investigate Library Desk. Maddie: , this must be the gun Chief Wright spoke of! Maddie: There's a single bullet in the chamber... with the victim's name carved into it! Someone was planning on shooting Leopold? Maddie: A sample of that gray residue on the firearm's handle might tell us who prepared that bullet for the victim! Maddie: That award was also for the victim: "Presented to Leopold Rochester, Father of Concordian Innovation." Maddie: Something appears to be written at the top of the award, so let's retrieve what it says. Maddie: And while that locked safe will certainly test your deciphering skills, , I have every confidence in you! Let's hurry, we haven't a moment to lose! Examine Victim's Award. Maddie: My word, ! Leopold Rochester might've been regarded as the "Father of Concordian Innovation," but not everyone agreed! Maddie: Someone's written a message on this award: "Hogwash! Leopold has never been anything more than a little fool"! Maddie: Let's send this award to Diego, . Perhaps he can build a profile of who held Leopold Rochester in such low regard! Analyze Angry Message. Maddie: Have you made any progress with the victim's award, Diego? Have you developed a profile of who could have written that message? Diego: Have I ever failed to dazzle you with my keen sense of deduction, Madeline? Diego: First of all, , the tone of the message is very hostile, indicating the author is intolerant and prone to emotional outbursts. Diego: The message claims Leopold Rochester "has never been" worthy of honor, suggesting someone who knew the victim for an extended period of time, like a relative. Diego: The key phrase, however, is "little fool." The words imply a sense of superiority and authority. Whoever wrote this message is older than Leopold Rochester! Maddie: A belligerent family member who is older than the victim? Why, that profile matches Horatio Rochester! Maddie: He seemed genuinely moved by Leopold's murder, . Perhaps it's all an act? Maddie: We'd better find out what Horatio Rochester truly feels about his "dear brother"! Confront Horatio Rochester about the victim's award. Maddie: You gave the impression you truly loved your brother, Mr Rochester. However, the message you wrote onto Leopold's award suggests otherwise! Horatio: That blasted award! Leopold Rochester, the "Father of Concordian Innovation"! What nonsense! Horatio: Nobody knew the real Leopold; he was a complete buffoon. And yet everyone admired him and his crackpot ideas! Maddie: It sounds to me like jealousy is preventing you from appreciating your brother's success. Horatio: Jealousy?! Do you think I had time for such petty emotions while holding my family together, with no help from Leopold? Horatio: He was lost in his inventions, but ever since graduating from Concordia University, I've worked day and night! My only indulgence was collecting stamps! Horatio: And yet I'm forever painted as the bad guy, while Leopold was the universal darling! Maddie: If it turns out your sibling rivalry got out of hand, Mr Rochester, your days of power and prosperity are over! Examine Locked Safe. Maddie: Locked safes are commonly used to protect items of value, and this document you've found inside is no exception. Maddie: It's Leopold Rochester's will! Maddie: I believe you're correct, . The person who'll inherit Leopold's fortune in his son, Rockley Rochester! Maddie: Wealth is a powerful motive for murder. As the sole heir to the victim's fortune, let's see what Mr Rochester has to say for himself! Ask Rockley Rochester about his inheritance. Maddie: Mr Rochester, we found your father's will, and it appears you'll inherit his entire estate. Rockley: Naturally. I'm his son, after all! Rockley: And the timing is perfect! Now I have money again to invest in my chocolate factory! Maddie: Why? Was the chocolate business doing badly? Rockley: Not at all, but I'm an innovator! I follow my whims and my dreams, which is sometimes... expensive! Rockley: I once spent a year's wages on a stamp because it was perfect for my collection! Rockley: But father thought I was reckless, cutting off my finances until I learned "responsibility"! Rockley: So I had to take this boring job, running the bank. Dad wanted me to prove myself before returning to the factory. Rockley: But now that he's gone, my problems are too! I can manufacture my new line of chocolate-covered cheese balls in peace! Maddie: If it turns out you murdered your father for freedom and fortune, you'll quickly discover life isn't always as sweet as you think! Examine Gun. Maddie: , let's get this gray residue from that firearm under the microscope! We must find out who was preparing a bullet for Leopold Rochester! Examine Gray Powder. Maddie: The gray residue you collected from that gun is tobacco ash, ... soppeng tobacco from the island of Java, to be precise. Maddie: You're right, ! Malcolm Rochester said he smokes a Javanese pipe! Maddie: So it was Malcolm who loaded this gun with a bullet meant for Leopold? Maddie: It's high time we found Malcolm Rochester for another interrogation! Interrogate Malcolm Rochester about his carved bullet. Maddie: You'd better start telling the truth about your uncle's murder, Mr Rochester, beginning with this bullet found in your gun! Malcolm (sweating): Why... that's... just... Malcolm: I was furious at Leopold for exposing my indiscretions. So I made that bullet to vent my anger! Malcolm: I was planning on shooting it at a deer to blow off steam. Hunting is a hobby of mine. That and collecting stamps. Malcolm: But I had no intention of actually firing that bullet at Uncle Leopold. I'm a sophisticated man with a university education, not a murderer! Maddie: After all your lies, why should we believe you? Malcolm: You don't realize how much I suffered after Leopold exposed my shame. I've been taking antidepressants ever since! Malcolm: I know you're desperate to pin this murder on me, ! But you're not going to drag me down any further! Later, on the airship... Maddie: It seems even a man as good-natured as Leopold Rochester cannot avoid crossing someone, . Maddie: Leopold's son resented his father's inheritance, but now rejoiced with the fortune and freedom Leopold's death brings. Maddie: And the victim's brother was envious of Leopold's reputation. Maybe after years of living in his brother's shadow, Horatio took matters into his own hands? Maddie: If we're to find concrete proof to identify Leopold Rochester's killer, , we must cover all bases. Let's return to the scene of the crime! Investigate Memorial Stairs. Maddie: Good eye, , that torn rag is stained with blood. If those pieces are connected to the murder, we must put them back together! Maddie: And I agree, we must leave no stone unturned to catch Leopold Rochester's killer, including that pile of leaves! Maddie: Let's get busy and crack this case, . We may well have the vital clue in our grasp! Examine Torn Rag. Maddie: This bloody rag appears to be a handkerchief, , but we've yet to determine whether that blood belongs to the victim. Let's get this to Viola at once! Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. Viola: I realize my uncle's killer is still at large, , so I'll keep my analysis of that handkerchief short. Viola: First of all, I can confirm the blood type of these stains if a match for Leopold... Viola: ... meaning the handkerchief was discarded by the killer! It's likely they used it to clean their hands after the murder. Maddie: They shan't wipe away their guilt that easily, . Viola: Fortunately, the killer used this handkerchief to clean something else, to their peril! Upon closer examination, I found the faded imprint of a symbol... the Fleur de Lys! Viola: My conclusion is this imprint is from a piece of the killer's jewelry, most likely a brooch, featuring the French lily! Maddie: That's a clue even the most elusive killer can't hide, : they are wearing a Fleur de Lys brooch! Examine Pile of Leaves. Maddie: What's this ornate object you've found under those leaves, ? Maddie: You're right! Whatever it is, it has the the Concordia University emblem on it! That's where the killer studied! Maddie: If this object belonged to the killer, it may hold a vital clue to solving this case. Let's have Viola examine it immediately! Analyze Ornate Object. Maddie: Have you determined whether this unusual object belongs to the killer, Viola? Viola: Most certainly, . You did well picking this up! This implement is a sheath for the letter opener that was used as the murder weapon! Viola: As such, you can be certain the sheath was dropped at the memorial by your killer! Maddie: Marvelous work! Surely there must be some trace of the weapon's owner? Viola: Nothing from the sheath itself. However, caught inside, I found small strands of beige thread. Viola: Given the texture and elasticity of the fibers, I've determined these threads are beige silk. Which means the killer must be wearing that material! Maddie: So the killer is wearing beige silk, ? No matter what stories they might spin, you'll have them behind bars before you know it! After completing all the tasks... Maddie: Try as they might to cover their tracks, , the killer's plans have been laid bare! It's time to make an arrest! Take care of the killer now! Maddie: Horatio Rochester, you're under arrest for the murder of your brother Leopold! Horatio: Nonsense! This isn't the first time you've accused me of murder, ! Maddie: We've all the proof we need this time, starting with the murder weapon: your Concordia University letter opener! Horatio: Concordia University? That fine institution has educated thousands of graduates! Maddie: But this letter opener belongs to you. We found traces of your beige silk cravat inside the sheath. Horatio: Beige silk? Is that what passes for evidence these days? I expected you'd put more effort into catching my brother's killer. Maddie: But the evidence doesn't lie! That rare stamp from your collection was your undoing. You used it to post that threat to your brother! Horatio: ......... Horatio: Very well, . It appears you've won the day. I killed Leopold! Horatio: It's my own fault I got caught, murdering Leopold with my own hands. Out of pure sentimentality, I figured I owed him that much. Maddie: What drove you to murder your own brother? Petty jealousy? Horatio: Hardly! As is my motivation for everything I do, I did it to protect my family's honor! Horatio: Leopold was a nitwit, but a harmless one. Until he decided to air Malcolm's dirty laundry. Horatio: Who was to say what he'd blab about next? He was a liability. Leopold could've dismantled the Rochester's influence! Maddie: A liability? Leopold came to us in the name of justice! Horatio: What's justice without loyalty? Leopold betrayed me! I haven't spent my entire life defending this family, only to have him undermine everything! Horatio: Do you think this family would be so wealthy if I hadn't been making deals with bandits, stoking their little war to boost our railway profits? Horatio: And who but me made a literal deal with the devil to keep our enemies quiet? Horatio: And what brings it all down like a house of cards? Leopold and his naivety! He must be laughing in his grave! Horatio: He stabbed us in the back, so I stabbed him through the chest, before the very eyes of our ancestors! Maddie: So you murdered your brother and personally masterminded all of those crimes! Horatio: Yes, it was all me! There's no sense hiding it now. But my empire will never crumble, regardless of what you think you're achieving here today, ! Maddie: I hope that delusion helps you sleep at night in prison! Horatio Rochester, you're under arrest! Judge Takakura: Horatio Rochester, at last you stand before this Court to face justice for your crimes. Judge Takakura: Your list of misdeeds is long, not the least of which is the crime of fratricide! Horatio: I killed my brother, Your Honor. But I did it to preserve the Rochester name. My family is destined to rule Concordia and Leopold jeopardized our rise to power! Judge Takakura: From where I sit, it doesn't look like you will be rising anywhere. Judge Takakura: Horatio Rochester, the self-proclaimed patriarch of the hallowed dynasty. It gives me great pleasure to sentence you to life in prison for your brother's murder! Judge Takakura: Never again will the people of Concordia bow down to the will of the Rochesters! Horatio: You will live to regret this, ! Concordia would've been better off with the new republic! Cornelius: My stars, ! Is what I hear true? Did Horatio Rochester murder his brother Leopold? Cornelius: That a man of Horatio's status would be capable of such terrible crimes! Maddie: Horatio might've pulled the wool over your eyes, sir. But caught up with him in the end. Maddie: Horatio clearly masterminded many of his family's schemes. With him out of the way, the Rochester's reign has come to an end! Cornelius: What is Concordia coming to? What will all this mean for the future? Maddie: For the time being, we must ensure nobody else in the Rochester family is up to no good. Come, ! Our work isn't over! No News Is Good News (5/6) Chief Arthur Wright: Congratulations ! Horatio Rochester is behind bars at last! Chief Wright: It's incredibly to think that a man of Horatio's status would murder his brother... Chief Wright: ... and be capable of masterminding a multitude of terrible crimes! Justin: , we cannot rest on our laurels! We've cut off the serpent's head, but we must ensure the snake dies with it! Justin: We need to bring an end to the Rochester's reign, once and for all! Chief Wright: Indeed. Malcolm Rochester, in particular, is a concern. He was the political force behind the planned Rochester Republic and the bill to abolish the free press. Chief Wright: We've already found incriminating evidence on the former Senator in the family library. Perhaps there's more to be found? Justin: Looking into Malcolm is all very well, but what of his sister, Bernadine? Justin: I believe her courtship with you, Chief Wright, is merely a ruse. A Rochester plot to spy on the Flying Squad! Chief Wright: I beg your pardon, Deputy Mayor Lawson! I shall have you know our love is pure, and I shall do everything in my power to prove it! Chief Wright: , please join me to talk to Bernadine, and then you and Madeline can search the Rochester library! Ask Bernadine Rochester about her family affiliations. Bernadine: Arthur, darling! I cannot bear what has happened to my family! All these murders and misdeeds, I feel like everyone I've ever cared about is either in prison or dead! Chief Wright: There, there, petal. I know you're going through a terrible time, an innocent entangled in a scoundrel's web! Chief Wright: But others are less... convinced, of your virtue. They say you only accepted my courtship because my position is advantageous to your family. Bernadine: Why, that simply isn't true! Bernadine: I was enchanted by your charms, Arthur! Nobody dances the waltz like you in all Concordia! Bernadine: When we first me, Uncle Horatio was convinced it was a strategic partnership. But I quickly informed him otherwise! Bernadine: Naturally, he was furious, saying I had lost my mind! He said my loyalty to the Rochester family was compromised! Chief Wright: Oh, darling! Bernadine: Several weeks ago, Uncle Horatio even threatened to give me an ultimatum. But with all that's happened lately, it never transpired. Bernadine: He claimed to have something that would make me stop seeing you, Arthur! Perhaps you'll still find it among his belongings, and you'll see I'm telling the truth! Chief Wright: Then search his belongings we shall. Come, , to the cottage! Investigate Rochester Summer House. Chief Wright: Look, ! Bernadine told us to find Horatio Rochester's property, and this suitcase you've picked up is precisely that! I can see his initials! Chief Wright: Let's rummage through Horatio's personal effects without delay! Examine Open Suitcase. Chief Wright: How peculiar, ! Is that a straitjacket among Horatio Rochester's belongings? Chief Wright: Good heavens, you're right! It's a Gryphon Sanctuary straitjacket, and it was intended for Bernadine! Chief Wright: We know Horatio Rochester used the asylum to dispose of his enemies. Is it possible he's planned to lock Bernadine away before we'd closed down that racket? Chief Wright: I hope Horatio Rochester has settled into his prison cell, . We're paying him a visit! Confront Horatio Rochester about the straitjacket. Chief Wright: What's the meaning of this straitjacket, Horatio? Had you planned to lock Bernadine away in the asylum? (Horatio is now wearing his prison uniform.) Horatio: It appears all my sins are coming home to roost today, aren't they, ? Very well then! Horatio: That silly little girl actually believes she loves you, Chief Wright! And when I asked her to make the most of the situation by spying on the Flying Squad, she refused! Horatio: So I was going to offer her a choice; be loyal to the Rochester family, or be locked away at Gryphon Sanctuary with the rest of my enemies! Horatio: But then you people arrested my contact at the asylum, and since then I've had bigger problems besides Bernadine. Chief Wright: You despicable man! It warms my heart to know you'll spend the rest of your life behind bars! Chief Wright: And you're right, . This proves Bernadine's innocence in relation to the Rochesters' crimes. Let's report these findings to the Deputy Mayor, post-haste! Brief Deputy Mayor Lawson about Bernadine. Chief Wright: Deputy Mayor Lawson, has proof that Bernadine Rochester is innocent of any involvement in the family's misdeeds! Justin: I'm listening, . This had better be convincing! Chief Wright: It has become clear that Horatio Rochester wanted to exploit my courtship of Bernadine Rochester. Chief Wright: However, Bernadine defied her uncle and refused. His reaction? To disown the poor woman! Chief Wright: And this straitjacket from Gryphon Sanctuary is the proof! Horatio admitted he would've committed Bernadine like the rest of his enemies, had we not eliminated the asylum's corrupt staff! Justin: And what, ? Am I to believe the word of one Rochester to exonerate another? Justin: As far as I'm concerned, all Rochesters belong in jail. Nevertheless, there's no proof Bernadine committed any crimes, and that straitjacket does speak in her favor. Justin: At the very least, I can rely on your forthright commitment to justice, . Do keep your steadfast countenance. Investigate Library Desk. Maddie: Capital work, , that notepad belongs to Malcolm Rochester! And the letterhead indicates it was used when he was still a Senator. Maddie: The most recent message has been torn away, but perhaps we can recover the text imprinted on the remaining page. A thorough dusting will tell us for certain! Examine Notepad. Maddie: , the former Senator's last message reads: "Eleanor Halsted," followed by a number. Maddie: This message must have something to do with the former Police Commissioner's release of Eleanor Halsted from prison and her attempt on the Deputy Mayor's life! Maddie: I agree, . Let's send this note to Evie and see if these numbers are instructive! Analyze Imprinted Message. Maddie: Evie, have you determined the meaning of the numbers Malcolm wrote on this note about Eleanor Halsted? Was this related to her release from prison? Evie: I've got answers, , but it wasn't easy. I cross-referenced the number with all known bank accounts and registered cheques, to no avail. Evie: But finally I realized the sequence is an access code for a wire transfer of funds! Maddie: Wire transfer? Of course! That's where one can send money electrically, so to speak! Evie: Precisely! Once I had the code, I traced a payment of one thousand shillings from Malcolm Rochester... to Thaddeus Mulroney! Maddie: A payment that obviously concerned Eleanor Halsted! Maddie: , this proves Malcolm Rochester bribed the former Commissioner to release Eleanor Halsted from prison! Maddie: I hope you still have your handcuffs. We're making another arrest! Arrest Malcolm Rochester. Maddie: Malcolm Rochester, it was inevitable you'd end up behind bars. is placing you under arrest! Malcolm: Whatever for? You've already charged Uncle Horatio with Uncle Leopold's murder. And my other... indiscretions, were perfectly legal! Maddie: That may be true. However, we know you paid Commissioner Mulroney to release Eleanor Halsted. We have the wire transfer records to prove it! Malcolm (sweating): Well, I... that's... Maddie: Come now, Mr Rochester! There's no denying you ordered Halsted's release so she could assassinate the Deputy Mayor! Malcolm: An entirely wasted undertaking! That imbecile botched the job and now I'd no idea where she is! Malcolm: And frankly, I don't see why you're taking Lawson's side. You'll rue the day you supported him, ! Maddie: For now, Mr Rochester, we shall relish placing you under arrest for bribery and attempted assassination! Maddie: Come, , let's celebrate with a bite to eat! Later, on the airship... Chief Wright: Stellar work, ! Malcolm Rochester is behind bars... Chief Wright: And we've put out a warrant for the arrest of Thaddeus Mulroney after he accepted bribes to release Eleanor Halsted! Chief Wright: It's troubling we have no notion of Halsted's whereabouts, but we shall keep searching! Chief Wright: But we can be certain that with both Horatio and Malcolm behind bars, their plans for the Rochester Republic have been thwarted! Bernadine: I always knew those grandiose notions of establishing control of this city would be the ruin of the Rochester family. Bernadine: Just look at us now: Uncle Horatio is in jail, his wife and daughter murdered... Bernadine: ... my brother imprisoned too, and his son Archie brutally killed... Bernadine: ... and now Uncle Leopold's been killed, and his son Larry will only hear about it from a jail cell! This is the cost of this family's mad ambition! Bernadine: I don't know how I'll cope with the shame of this, ! (Viola is seen without her lab coat.) Viola: I understand your feelings perfectly, Miss Rochester. After all, I'm also connected to this family through my biological father. Bernadine: Of course, Miss Pemberton. It turns out in the end that we're cousins. How are we to live, knowing our close connection to a criminal family and its tarnished name? Viola: All we can do is learn from our family's mistakes, and honor the memory of those among them who worked for the common good, like Uncle Leopold. Bernadine: Honor his memory? What a lovely idea! It would truly help us move forward. I'm sure you can find something suitable among my uncle's things at the house! Viola: Then it's agreed! I'll come to search the library with you, ! Investigate Secret Library. Viola: Keen eye, ! That box has Uncle Leopold's picture on it! Let's unlock it to see what marvels he kept inside! Examine Leopold's Box. Viola: There's a strange contraption in Uncle Leopold's case, . Viola: Naturally, I have no idea what this device is. But Charlie can undoubtedly determine its function! Analyze Unknown Machine. Charles: What a marvelous device, ! I've read about them in the science journals, but never dreamed to have one in my lab! Charles: Trust someone like Leopold Rochester to be using such innovative technology! Viola: I take it you've figured out what my uncle's machine does, Charlie? Charles: I have! This is a Hollerith machine... a device used to encode punch cards for computers! Viola: Punch cards? Computers? What are you talking about? Charles: Computers are the way of the future, Viola! Wonderful machines as big as my lab! Charles: These computers must be programmed with instructions, and Leopold's machine is how that information is encoded! Viola: I believe I understand, Charlie. But have you determined what information was... encoded, by my uncle? Charles: Leopold used this device to maintain his personal records. In particular, a list of fledgling inventors he was corresponding with. Young whippersnappers with names like Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison. Charles: It appears that Leopold was planning to become their patron, financially supporting their careers. Viola: makes a valid point. Perhaps we could establish a fund in Leopold's name in support of this next generation of inventors! Viola: Rockley Rochester inherited his father's fortune. Let's explain our idea to him. Seek Rockley Rochester's financial support. Rockley: Goodness, ! You've just caught me packing, I'm about to return to the chocolate factory! Rockley: I must say I'll be happy to leave the bank behind. Being a Rochester in Concordia these days isn't a barrel of gumdrops! Viola: That's why we're here, Mr Rochester. Perhaps you can take the first steps towards a new era for the Rochester family; not one of tyranny, but of hope. Viola: Leopold was planning on financially supporting young inventors. However, with his passing, his fortune now belongs to you. Rockley: Ah, I see where you're going. I'd be happy to help! As you know, I'm an innovator myself! And now I have more than enough money! Rockley: I hereby pledge part of my father's fortune to establish the Leopold Rochester Foundation! This will serve to honor the food he has done for Concordia! Rockley: Take this as my first contribution to the Foundation, ! Back on the airship... Viola: , thank you for helping me establish a fund to honor Uncle Leopold's memory! The Rochester's wealth and influence can be used for progress and peace! Viola: Although most of that family was rotten, it's important to remember that not everything in the world is black and white, and there were good apples among the bad. Chief Wright: Hear, hear! Like my darling Bernadine! You know, , I never thought we'd find ourselves so in love, but all I want is to stay by her side and support her! Chief Wright: Of course, she has difficult times ahead. Her family's downfall is absolute! Chief Wright: The Rochesters have held their grip on Concordia for so long, their demise feels like the end of an era. Who knows what lies ahead? Chief Wright: But come what may, I say you've earned a round of congratulations, ! We can sit back and- Isaac: , Chief Wright, the celebrations will have to wait! We've just received word from City Hall... Isaac: Mayor Castletown has been murdered! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts